Alice will be Alice
by imbettingonalice
Summary: woo! first chapter of my fanfiction.This is Edwards and Bella's wedding told from Alice's point of view. I really hope you all like it. Its a bit quirky. Please enjoy and more will be coming soon of the story.
1. Chapter 1Wedding Plans

_Heeey people this is my first chapter of Edwards and Bellas wedding. Alice of course is telling it and she is planning the whole thing! xD enjoy! I do not own any of the chacters or the twilight series._

**Alice's wedding**

(the story of Bella and Edwards wedding told from her point of view...)

Chapter 1-Shopping Trip

I sighed as I looked around the room not being able to pick Bella's perfect dress. Yes its white but it needs some nice touches to it…so I must decide the color of her dress. Crimson red or pretty light pink? Hmm it's such a hard decision to make I can't simply pick one. While I plan Bella's wedding Edward usually comes in my room shaking his head with a look in his eyes like I'm crazy. I suppose I am a tad bit crazy but that's okay. Anyways the door randomly flew open while I was picking the color for her dress.

"Alice! Don't you dare dye that dress red!" Edward yelled at me.

"Why shouldn't I?"I asked in a tiny voice and tilted my head.

"Bella doesn't want to be the center piece of the wedding that's what the cake is for!'

"Oh Edward you worry to much. Of course I will ask Bella what color she wants it before the wedding." I smiled a big cheesy smile attempting to make him believe me.

He sighed. "That's not what your thinking…"

I grinned "Hmm I will just start reciting the alphabet in my head in Japanese over and over. That way you cant know."

He narrowed his eyes in attempt to read my thoughts now. "Fine Alice. Nothing to over the top or extremely odd. Don't creep her out."

I jumped out of my chair and hugged my vampire brother as tight as I could. "Yay! And I promise not to scare poor Bella. She will be happy I assure you of that."

"Okay Alice…stop hugging me." He flicked my forehead.

"Hmph! I'm only trying to be nice. I can take complete control of this wedding if I want."

"No you wont Alice. I'm watching your thoughts very closely." He narrowed his eyes again.

"Well we will just have to see what happens." I grinned and showed my pearly white teeth. "Edward I have things to do and people to see. So if you will excuse me I must go off and shop."

I skipped out of my room ,ran down the stairs, and jumped in my 911 Porsche. I went speeding to the nearest book store for wedding books. Of course Forks doesn't have any book stores so I drove to Port Angeles. I arrived at Barnes and Noble. I already could see the books I would pick out. I quickly leaped out of my car and dashed inside quickly. I walked over to the wedding/bridal books. I laughed at myself and shook my head thinking how simple this was since I already knew what I was getting. I pulled the 15 books off the shelf that I was buying and carried them up to the cash registers. But as I was walking something caught my eye…

"Oh my." I muttered to myself as I looked over at the horror stories. I searched the shelves for books of vampires. Pssh! All of them say the same thing that we don't like the sun or garlic. I laughed and put the books back where they belonged. I walked back to the registers and sat my books up on the counter for the lady with long black hair to ring everything up so I could leave.

"That will be 78.99" She said

"Okay." I handed her a 100 dollar bill and said to keep the extra money. Ha! The look on her face when I said that. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you very much." She said quickly. She didn't know what to say.

"Your welcome." I smiled and hopped out of the store.

I dashed outside a little to quick. People stared in amazement as to how fast I got to my car. I slide inside and turned on music. Blah. All of the music today sounds to odd. None of it really seems to have a lot of meaning to it anymore. I drove to a close mall to pick out my dress and shoes for the wedding. I'm Bella's maid of honor so I have to look extra special!

I walked into the mall looking for a good and expensive clothing store to shock people. I finally found one. I ran into it quickly and searched through the sale racks looking for the dress I've seen in my mind many times. "There you are." I smiled as I found my pink sequin dress with spaghetti straps and it shined in the lights of the store. Now I must find my shoes. I looked around for the pair of red pumps that were about 6 inches high that I'd seen in my mind. Finally after about 3 minutes I found them. In my size and everything. I started to think about the graduation party for Bella and how I was wearing a sequin top then. Hmm…maybe I shouldn't get a dress that was like that…wait yes I should! It's so very me. I danced across the store to the registers. Paid and left. My cell phone rang as I was driving back to Forks.

"Hello, Edward." I answered

"Alice! I can't read you mind right now! Its driving me insane!" He yelled.

"Oops. Sorry Edward that I wont let you read my thoughts." I wasn't really sorry.

"Ugh. Alice don't do anything to weird." He sounded like he was begging me to allow him to hear my thoughts.

"Aww Edward It will be okay. Don't worry this wedding will be perfect." I tried to sound as innocent as possible. I know how to keep Edward out of my thoughts. Think tons of random things and sing songs in your head. That usually sometimes keeps him out.

He let out a long sigh. "Okay. Goodbye Alice."

"Bye Eddie!" I hung up my cell.

The only thing I have left to do is pick out flowers, buy a giant cake, make sure Bella has a back up dress, ban Jacob from the wedding, plan Bella and Edward's honeymoon, and a few other things. I plan on sending them somewhere fun. But Disneyworld is just to blah. They need a peaceful place to go. Somewhere like Sweden or Denmark. Bella needs a culture change for a bit.

...


	2. Jacob Makes a vist

When I arrived back home Edward and Jasper where standing right in the doorway with odd looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Edward let out a big sigh. "Bella fell down our stairs and I think she broke her nose."

"What? No! Why couldn't I see that happen?" I started to think that I couldn't see the future anymore.

Jasper started at me. "Jacob came over here that's why you couldn't see."

My eyes darted around the room. "Where are they? Edward go get her!"

Edward looked sad like he was about to cry! " Jacob ran off and Bella went after him. I tried to catch up to her but she wanted to chase him so I just let her go try to."

"But Edward its not good to let her be with him.." I was cut off when Bella stomped in through the front door.

"Bella!" I ran over to her quickly. "Are you okay? Does your nose hurt?"

She started crying and Edward was right by her side. " Jacob ran away."

" Well Bella he shouldn't have even came here. This is vampire territory." Jasper said.

Bella pouted and stomped her foot. "But he is my best friend!"

"Bella try to smile." I hugged her tight and she hugged me back. "I bought wedding books. Want to go look at them?"

She sighed and smiled a little. "Sure Alice it will be fun."

"Good! Lets go up to my room." I smiled at Edward trying to let him know to let me borrow her.

Edward patted Bella's head. "Go ahead go have some fun."

I grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her towards the stairs. " No falling Bella. Okay?"

"Okay I wont I promise." She smiled a bit and looked back at Edward.

I took Bella into my room. "Ta Da! Look Bella this is where all the wedding planning happens!"

She looked around at my messy room. Her eyes were glued to my closet. " I want to see my dress."

I opened my closet door and pulled both dresses out.

"Why are there two dresses?" She tilted her head and blinked a few times.

" Oh! I bought another in case anything happens to the main dress."

"Good thinking Alice. I am so clumsy." Her cheeks turned red a bit.

"I always have an extra everything for you Bella."

"I cant believe the wedding is only in 2 weeks." She looked at the floor and started to tear up.

"Bella! Sweetie. Why are you crying?" I hugged her tightly and wiped some of her tears away.

"Its just that I cant believe I'm getting married." She sniffled and put her head on my shoulder.

"I know its exciting isn't it?" I smiled at her. She continued to cry for about 10 minutes before she said anything.

"Oh Alice I just feel so overwhelmed. I'm nervous and excited all at the same time."

"Its alright Bella. Edward will take good care of you I know he will."

Bella wiped her tears and smiled. "Thank you Alice for everything your doing. I'm sure the wedding will be perfect."

"Bella I will make sure its perfect. I promise." My door suddenly opened and Esme poked her head in.

"Is everything all right in here?" She asked.

"Yep. Everything is okay. Bella is just having some before wedding feelings." I smiled to assure everything was alright.

"Alright. Alice. Bella. I'll leave you two to wedding planning." Esme closed the door.

" Bella would you like to look at the wedding books or no?"

She shook her head. "No I rather go be with Edward. No offence Alice."

"Its alright Bella you go see him." I opened the door so she could go to Edward's room. She walked out of my room and looked back at me. "Thanks Alice again."

"Your welcome." I closed my door and sighed. Ugh now I have to do more planning alone without Bella. I pouted. I wish I could have more fun planning this with her. I opened my closet and took out my dress. It sparkled in the lights of my room. This wedding has to be perfect no matter what. I must make sure of it I thought to myself as I tried on my dress and shoes to see how they would look. I stared in the mirror and grinned. Perfect! This dress is so me.


End file.
